Será menos difícil con él
by xDrizzle
Summary: Hermione sabía que su corazón sentía algo diferente por Ron, y silenciosamente se alegraba de las esperanzas que sus ojos azules le daban. Pero más que cualquier cosa ella disfrutaba de su abrazo, de su compañía y de su protección./ HBP - DH


¡HOLA! Les contaré, este originalmente era el tercer y último capítulo de _"El brujo que le hace perder la cabeza"_ pero considere dejarlo para otra historia debido a que esta me quedó demasiado... em... triste(?), o largo quizá. No lo sé, pero este no era el tercer capítulo de aquella historia, así que lo convertí en un one shot.

¡Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y su saga de _Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba terminando de arreglar su baúl en su cuarto, las últimas semanas habían estado plagadas de demasiadas situaciones inesperadas, demasiadas como para tener el corazón tranquilo. La más importante y más grave era que Dumbledore estaba muerto. Ella siempre puso toda su fe y su confianza en el hombre de la larga barba plateada, y ahora que él no estaba, Harry, Ron y ella deberían embarcarse en una búsqueda que podría ser letal, sin la esperanza de llegar a estar cerca de él y refugiarse, sin que él los protegiera. Por eso no sintió ningún pudor por los libros que tomó prestados del despacho del viejo profesor, ellos las necesitarían y de estar vivo, Dumbledore querría que los llevasen consigo.<p>

Ya había llorado suficiente, no sabía si era por la pena de perder a alguien como el director de Hogwarts o porque al fin había caído en la cuenta de que las cosas estaban poniéndose realmente oscuras y difíciles. Más oscuras que nunca.

Debían separarse un período corto de tiempo durante el verano para completar el último ciclo de la protección de Lily con Harry; luego Ron y su familia, ligados a la orden del fénix los recibirían al termino de ese período, tiempo suficiente para que ella haya decidido qué hacer con sus padres. La idea más lógica y sensata se asomaba por su mente, pero no quería pensarlo de lleno, evadía aquella idea por todo el dolor que ésta le causaba. Se la había comentado a Ron mientras lloraba en su hombro, y él le había dicho que si ella lo creía correcto debía hacerlo, "_después de todo tú eres la brillante; yo no sé dar ese tipo de consejos sabios",_ le había susurrado mientras la abrazaba.

Tomó su baúl y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común, con Crookshanks siguiéndole detrás.

La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba llena de baúles de diferentes estudiantes, de jaulas con lechuzas y de despedidas tristes; incluso la gente de los cuadros lloraba. Ron se puso de pie en cuanto la vio aparecer en la estancia, tomó su baúl y lo puso junto a la butaca en que él estaba sentado. Hermione se sentó a su lado y casi como imanes se acercaron para abrazarse. Era como si en el último tiempo hubiese descubierto que el abrazo de Ron era la cura para su tristeza, o al menos una forma para sentirse más calmada. Se rió para sus adentros en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, no estaba más calmada precisamente. Cada vez que él la abrazaba el corazón le saltaba del pecho y le sudaban las manos, su abrazo no la calmaba: la hacía sentir protegida. Daba igual si Ron no era el mejor mago de su edad, o si sus hombros no eran lo suficientemente anchos como los de otros chicos, o si ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente valiente como para terminar con su novia por sí solo; cuando la abrazaba, Hermione sabía que no le pasaría nada malo mientras tanto.

Y sobre todas las cosas que habían sucedido, Ron y Lavender ya no eran nada más que compañeros de casa. Algo que la ponía especialmente tranquila. Había sido como quitarse un peso de encima, además que no podría haber sido más divertido: la pobre creyó que Ron había estado con Hermione solos en el cuarto porque ella no sabía que Harry bajaba la escalera junto a ellos bajo la capa para hacerse invisible y claro, no podían decirle la verdad. Lavender terminó con él frente a Hermione, que parecía absolutamente indiferente al hecho de que hasta hace unos momentos _estaba haciendo quien sabe qué_, según palabras la de misma Lavender, en el cuarto de Ron porque éste no había dado indicio alguno de alarma. No puso una sola objeción al enojo de Lavender, lo que molestó incluso más a la rubia, que no sin antes fulminar a Hermione con la mirada se retiró corriendo de la sala común a las habitaciones y dio un portazo. Ella debía de ser una mujer muy mala por estar riéndose ante ese recuerdo, sí que lo era.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Ron, al tiempo que soltaba un poco su abrazo para estudiarla con la mirada.

—Oh, de nada importante —dijo ella mientras se sentaba derecha en el sofá y se separaba de él, algo sonrojada.

—Vas a escribirme, ¿no? – preguntó Ron al instante. En su mirada se veía la preocupación que existía dentro de su cabeza, Hermione asintió. —Te agradecería que lo hicieras bien seguido, sólo para saber cómo van las cosas.

—Pero no puedo enviarte lechuzas tan seguido Ron, estamos siendo vigilados —le recordó ella.

—Y que abran nuestras cartas dará lo mismo porque no hablaremos nada confidencial en ellas, ¿de acuerdo? Que me digas "Estoy bien" es todo lo que necesito —Hermione sonrió cuando escuchó eso último, Ron era tan especial.

—Pero si estaré bien, sé cuidarme sola, además…—

—Pero estarás lejos de mí y de toda la orden. Es peligroso estar del lado de Harry y estar alejado de protección en estos tiempos, ¿sabes? —dijo con un tono de voz que Hermione pocas veces había escuchado en él, pausado y con la preocupación desbordándose en cada palabra.

—Te escribiré —le aseguró con la sonrisa más grande que pudo hacer, que no fue gran cosa.

Luego tuvieron que levantarse del sofá y asistir al funeral más triste al que habían ido hasta entonces. _Pero no será el último probablemente_, pensó ella y sintió como su propio pensamiento la derrumbaba. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas; las palabras de Ron resonaban en su cabeza porque él tenía razón. Estar del lado de Harry sin protección era peligroso, y fue entonces cuando decidió lo que haría con sus padres al llegar a casa, por lo que lloró con más fuerza. No podía dejar a sus padres en el desprotegido mundo muggle rodeados de mentiras, no podía decirles que iría a Hogwarts cuando no era así. No podía irse y dejar que en cualquier momento los rastrearan y los torturaran por información. Hermione con toda la humildad del mundo reconocía su fortaleza y debía afrontar esto de la forma más sensata, debía darles la fortaleza que sus padres no poseían, la fortaleza de no saber absolutamente nada, aunque eso significara posiblemente perderlos para siempre. Por suerte Ron estaba ahí aún, para abrazarla aunque sin lograr consolarla del todo.

Los días que siguieron fueron espantosos, horriblemente tristes. Mientras durara el encantamiento protector de Lily todos estaban ligeramente tranquilos y seguros, pues Voldemort no podría atacar a Harry. Hermione abría desesperada _El profeta _todas las mañanas apenas la lechuza atravesaba su ventana y buscaba desesperada nombres conocidos en los textos, esperanzada con que no estuvieran acompañados de la palabra "muerte". Intentaba disimular con sus padres, y estuvo fingiendo que todo estaba absolutamente normal. Afortunadamente su madre creía que la intrusión de lechuzas todos los días en la cocina o en cualquiera de las habitaciones de la casa se debía al _romance _que Hermione mantenía y ella decidió que era lo mejor que pensara eso, por lo que no la corrigió.

Pero algo de razón tenía la señora Granger después de todo.

Cuando Pigwidgeon atravesaba alguna estancia de la casa a Hermione daba un saltito y corría a recibir la carta, siempre aguardando algo de miedo, pues también Ron podía darle malas noticias. Afortunadamente no ocurrió, y las cartas, casi diarias de Ron le contaban cosas triviales como nuevos objetos que Fred y George estaban pensando hacer, travesuras que los tres hacían para quitarle los nervios a Molly, cómo Percy continuaba haciendo llorar a su mamá y lo efectiva que había resultado su nueva cera para sacar brillo a su Barredora. Varias veces le escribió que la echaba de menos. Hermione por su parte respondía también con trivialidades como los programas que veía con su papá en la televisión, un artefacto muggle que le aseguró tanto él como su padre adorarían, los lugares a donde salía con ellos, que hasta entonces no había sido nada tan fascinante, y lo mucho que también lo extrañaba.

Un día en que la carta de Ron había llegado más tarde que de costumbre y estaba particularmente más nublado el cielo, Hermione supo que había sido todo. Debería borrar la memoria de sus padres e ir a La Madriguera. Ron en la carta le exigía que le dijera pronto a sus padres que vendría a "_pasar unos días a su casa_" que sus padres ya tenían "_todo listo para su llegada_" lo que significaba que tenían que ir a buscar a Harry, hacer todo lo necesario para poder sacarlo de Privet Drive y que lisa y llanamente hasta ahí terminaba la tranquilidad.

Con lágrimas en los ojos tomó sus cosas y abandonó su hogar, dejando a sus padres como dos completos desconocidos. Se apareció en los pastizales a varios metros de La Madriguera para no romper los hechizos protectores y caminó a paso lento, Molly se asomó a la ventana al verla y empuñó su varita cuando la escuchó golpetear los nudillos en la puerta. Alarmada, llamó a Ron que bajó las escaleras corriendo, también con su varita en la mano. Hermione escuchó como Molly le decía, al otro lado de la puerta, que ella no conocía tanto a Hermione como él, y que le hiciera la pregunta, para saber si era ella realmente.

—Muy bien —la voz de Ron sonaba dura y áspera, y a Hermione la sorprendió escucharla incluso un poco más ronca, más varonil —¿Qué fue lo último que Lavender Brown te dijo en la habitación la noche que terminó conmigo y que después tú me contaste? —Hermione soltó una risa, era obvio que Ron preguntaría algo así, pero se sonrojó ferozmente cuando se dio cuenta que Molly estaba ahí y ella debía de responder con la verdad.

—Ron, ¿no puedes hacer otra pregunta? —dijo acercándose a la madera de la puerta— Está tu mamá escuchando y no quiero que piense que... — la voz de furiosa de Molly interrumpió sus susurros.

—¡CONTESTE AHORA! —Sonaba enojada, y Hermione se dio cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido su comentario.

—Mamá, es ella —dijo Ron con la voz más suave que antes— Es lo que ella hubiese dicho.

—¡Quiero que conteste la pregunta! —lo regañó la Señora Weasley.

—Está bien, está bien. Me las pagarás, Ron – Hermione se apresuró a contestar para que Molly no rompiera la puerta y la hechizara—Me dijo que era una...una _cualquiera_, y que me iba a arrepentir de haber... estado contigo —Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron. Y aunque nunca fue cierto lo que ellos habían dejado que Lavender creyera, confesarlo frente a la madre de Ron, por un escrutinio de seguridad la avergonzó terriblemente.

Al otro lado de la puerta Molly cuestionaba a Ron con la mirada, que con los ojos encendidos y una enorme sonrisa asintió y abrió la puerta. Hermione saltó sobre él y se abrazaron por largo rato mientras la Señora Weasley le pedía disculpas por su rudeza.

—No se preocupe, está todo bien, todo bien... —Hermione sonreía mientras Molly le tomaba las manos y le decía algo acerca de lo mal que comían los muggles y que no le extrañaba que ella y Harry estuviesen tan flacuchos.

—Por cierto —agregó la Señora Weasley mientras le servía un plato de comida caliente a Hermione en la mesa de la cocina — ¿quién fue esa niñita que te dijo tal cosa? ¡Qué grosera! —Hermione soltó una risita— ¡Y tú, Ronald! ¡Ni siquiera me contaste que habías tenido novia! —Ron se encogió de hombros y miró a Hermione, que no levantó la vista de su plato.

—Es que fue algo totalmente sin importancia, mamá. – Hermione ahogó su sonrisa metiendo un pedazo de pan a su boca rápidamente. Molly los miró con cara de sospecha.

— ¿Y cómo fue eso otro? ¿Eso de que tú y Hermione...? —empezó a especular pero Hermione la interrumpió y habló, por primera vez en su vida, con la boca llena.

—Un completo malentendido, eso fue. Creyó que Ronald y yo... bueno, pero fue un malentendido —dijo mientras volvía a sumergir su vista en su plato de humeante sopa.

—Un completo malentendido – susurró Molly mientras se reía y salía de la cocina.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? Mi madre podría haberse puesto peor de lo que estuvo —la reprendió suavemente Ron, mientras la miraba con ojos acosadores. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Ya le he borrado la memoria a mis papás —contestó. Ron se apresuró a poner su brazo por encima del hombro de ella. Eso evitó que el nudo que se formó en su garganta se desbordara en un caudal de lágrimas.

—Están seguros ahora, Hermione —A Ron definitivamente se le había engrosado un poco la voz y Hermione adoró aún más el nuevo sonido que ésta emitía al salir de su garganta.

—Eso espero, ellos no tienen por qué estar envueltos en esto... —dijo con la voz llena de tristeza, Ron la apretó más fuerte.

Esa tarde acomodó un par de sus cosas en la habitación que compartía con Ginny, luego Ron pasó a buscarla y la invitó a su cuarto. Pudieron haber pasado horas o tal vez días, hablaron de todo lo que los acongojaba, todos sus miedos, de los planes que tendrían que hacer con Harry y Hermione le contó a Ron como exitosamente había logrado el hechizo expansible para su bolsito. Ron sonrió y le contó su brillante idea sobre el ghoul y Hermione sintió el enorme impulso de besarlo.

Mientras Ron explicaba las nulas posibilidades de que alguien quisiera visitar a un enfermo con spattergroit, Hermione intentaba concentrarse. El impulso que la inteligente idea de Ron le había provocado aún la tenía alarmada. Había sentido unas ganas enormes de echársele encima y darle un beso ¿Por qué? No lo entendió, porque aunque sentía algo por Ron desde hace mucho, su cuerpo nunca había sido tan claro en dejárselo saber. Se le secó la boca y tuvo que pasar la lengua por sus labios rápidamente. Era como si sus labios estuvieran diciéndole que necesitaban de los de Ron.

—Y eso, y la verdad me ha costado creer que lo aprobara mamá, pero papá la ha convencido —dijo sonriendo— ¿Hermione?

– Oh, sí... —dijo saliendo de su ensoñación. Desenfocó su vista de los labios de Ron justo después de que éste decidiera mojar sus labios con su lengua, un gesto totalmente normal que produjo que ella se sonrojara. —Ha sido... _brillante_, Ron. —Él sonrió complacido.

Conversaron un rato más, sentados en el suelo con las espaldas afirmadas en la cama de Ron. No se dieron cuenta, de verdad que no se dieron cuenta que de a poco se fueron acercando el uno al otro, hasta que no existía más distancia que el ancho de una mano entre sus caras.

—Te extrañé —le dijo él cuando Hermione le sostuvo la mirada— y ha sido difícil... estos días, pensar que estabas tan expuesta...

—Harry es el que está expuesto – lo corrigió Hermione, pero Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Todos los estamos, pero...– se calló en ese instante y Hermione notó en sus ojos como la cabeza de Ron intentaba formular el resto de la frase correctamente.

—Pero ¿qué? – le preguntó confundida.

—Pero tú eres... no más débil, sino quizás... más delicada que él —aventuró Ron.

— ¿Crees que no sé cuidarme sola? —fingió estar molesta, y consiguió alarmarlo.

—No, no digo eso —Ron abrió los ojos y rápidamente agregó— digo que... sabía que a Harry no le pasaría nada por ahora, por lo tanto... toda mi preocupación estaba en ti. – Y si antes de eso Hermione creía que su cuerpo le decía algo, ahora se lo estaba gritando. _¡Bésalo, ahora! _Era como si los labios de Ron estuvieran exigiendo un beso al estar ahí, tan cerca de ella. Se acercó un poco y chocaron sus frentes, sentía la mirada de Ron sobre ella, pero ella continuaba mirándole los labios. Se sorprendió que ni Ron ni ella quisieran moverse o eliminar esa repentina cercanía. Nunca antes habían tenido un contacto tan..._íntimo_.

Hermione cerró los ojos e inspiro. El olor del cabello de Ron le llenó los agujeros de la nariz y pareció que le calentaba un poquito el corazón, como la sensación del chocolate después de estar cerca de un dementor. Ron giró un poco su cara, y las bases de sus narices chocaron, algo que la hizo soltar una risa sin querer. Estaban tan cerca, uno del otro, atraídos como imanes. Hermione estaba considerando seriamente el besarlo, y en la mente de Ron había estallado una batalla campal entre besarla o salir corriendo. Ambos sentían los labios secos y estaban tan cerca que Ron creía que si sacaban la lengua para remojar sus propios labios rozarían el rostro de Hermione con ella y todo acabaría con una pelea monumental, así que se contuvo. Volvió a girar su rostro por lo que sus narices volvieron a chocar, la sonrisa de Hermione ante ese acto fue como una batería que lo impulsó a repetir el movimiento, pero con ternura y cuidado. Hermione estaba definitivamente alarmada por lo que pasaba en su cabeza, pero sonriente contestaba a la dulce caricia de Ron mientras sentía un calorcito de lo más delicioso inundándole todo el cuerpo. De pronto, Ron entreabrió los labios y su aliento olía riquísimo, mejor que su cabello... sí, mucho mejor. Cuando ella entendió porqué Ron había entreabierto los labios se congeló en su sitio, lo miró y él tenía los ojos cerrados. No podía creer que el momento había llegado. Se dispuso y cerró sus ojos también, esperando, abriendo ligeramente su boca. El labio superior de Ron rozó suavemente el inferior de ella y Hermione tuvo que tomar un sorbo de aire, pues en todo ese rato ni siquiera había querido respirar. El roce cálido del rellenito labio superior de Ron se sintió suave sobre el suyo, y un impulso, el mismo que hasta hace un rato impidió que escuchara toda la historia del ghoul la hizo cerrar sus labios de repente, dejando preso entre ellos el labio superior de Ron. Y disfrutó de la sensación, Ron ante ese avance también junto sus labios, tomando presos los de ella también, no se movieron, estaban disfrutando de lo que sentían. Era mejor que el chocolate caliente después de un dementor, sí, mucho mejor. Era un tacto con sabor a esperanza, a que quizás... ese viaje en busca de los pedazos de alma de Voldemort no iba a ser tan complicado.

Ron abrió sus labios ligeramente, para cambiar la posición de ellos, para besarla realmente, porque eso no había sido un beso, era un roce de labios, un intercambio de calor, cualquier cosa menos un beso de verdad. Pero como un balde de agua fría las voces de Fred y George irrumpieron en la habitación haciendo saltar a Hermione toda la distancia que su pierna y su mano le permitieron alejarse de Ron.

—¡HEMOS LLEGADO HERMANITO! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente en los rostros idénticos apareció una expresión extraña. Miraron la posición en la que estaba Ron y a donde había saltado Hermione por el susto y comprendieron lo que habían interrumpido.

—Oh... —dijo Fred y miró a George en busca de algo qué decir.

—¡Hermione! —dijo George luciendo emocionado —¡Volviste! ¡Qué bueno es verte! —dijo mientras dirigía una mirada cómplice a su gemelo.

—Oh sí, agradable visita. ¿Verdad, Ronnie? —preguntó sonriente.

—Supongo que has sido cordial —agregó Fred.

—Muy cordial con la señorita —concordó George.

—Definitivamente amable —Fred sonreía y cuando George iba a agregar algo más, Ron habló por fin, con voz suave, pero con la mirada ardiendo en odio.

—Salgan de mi cuarto —Fred y George se miraron, y sonriendo hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo que Fred añadía unas palabras.

—El afán de esta familia por atender bien a sus invitados, Hermione, llega a ser molesto ¿verdad?

—Mamá cocina como loca y Ron los atiende en privado —George soltó una carcajada al decir eso último y Ron perdió la paciencia.

—¡FUERA DE MI CUARTO! —Los gemelos riendo cerraron la puerta, y cuando estaban bastante alejados uno de ellos gritó: "_Ah por cierto, la cena está servida..._" mientras el otro añadía "_si es que siguen teniendo hambre_"

Ron no levantó la cara en mucho rato, colorada como su cabello. Hermione estaba casi igual pero se armó de valor y dijo.

—Tenemos que bajar a comer —su voz era débil. Ron levantó el rostro y por escasos segundos se miraron a los ojos, entonces una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de ambos. Ron asintió y se puso de pie, y cuando estiró la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione ya estaba de pie.

Bajaron a comer y durante la cena, Molly, que entendía abiertamente la situación, tuvo que regañar a los gemelos que hicieron un par de bromas con respecto a Ron y Hermione, para que ella pudiera evitar el ardor en la cara y para que Ron no comenzara una pelea con sus hermanos, porque como bien ya los había amenazado su mayoría de edad le permitía hacer magia y ellos ya no podrían abusar más de su vulnerabilidad.

Durante la noche Ron tardó horas en dormirse, se giraba en la cama de un lado a otro absolutamente enojado. Fred y George habían arruinado todo, habían llegado en el momento preciso en que por fin, después de seis años de amistad, se había decidido a besarla. Cuando por fin después de un año entero negando lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo, y aguantando la rabia que le producía discutir con ella se había atrevido a besarla ¡Y LOS HABÍAN INTERRUMPIDO!

La ira se desembocó toda en contra de él mismo luego de un rato. Había quedado con gusto a poco por su culpa, por su propia culpa. Si él, de lleno la hubiese besado como quería, no estaría lamentándose. Pero quería hacer las cosas con calma, quería que ella no lo abofeteara y le dijera que se pasaba de listo, que él se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones de su relación de amigos. Pero si ella le hubiese correspondido, no estaría tan amargado como ahora, se habrían besado realmente. Sí, quizá Fred y George hubiesen interrumpido de todas maneras, pero hubiese sido en un punto en el que ya aquel roce podría haberse considerado un beso... un beso como tiene que ser.

Paredes más allá Hermione tampoco conciliaba el sueño. Pero ella no estaba enojada, para nada. Tenía los sentimientos tan a flor de piel que creía sentir la textura del calorcito de los labios de Ron, ese calorcito que le llegó hasta el corazón. _Sí, no había sido un beso completamente._.. _pero iba a serlo_. Los hermanos de Ron interrumpieron y aunque le molestó, más le preocupó las vergüenzas que pasaría desde entonces, pero Molly y Arthur hicieron oídos sordos a las bromas del parcito aquel en la mesa, y Ginny no se molestó siquiera en sonreírle de forma cómplice. Eso fue extraño, pero Hermione estaba ensimismada aún en que Ron y ella habían estado a un paso de _besuquearse-encerrados-absolutamente-solos _que se olvidó rápidamente de aquel detalle. Y lo mejor de todo es que había sido él quien tomó la iniciativa. Por primera vez había sido él.

Cerró los ojos, recordó su mirada, y aquella tierna jugarreta que hizo antes con sus narices, como ese gesto la había llenado de una ternura que creía que ya no tenía carne dentro de ella sino felpa, y se había convertido en un peluche. Su aliento, la forma de su labio superior más rellenito que el inferior, recordó su sabor. Porque sí, cuando se separaron luego de la entrada de Fred y George, Hermione tuvo tiempo para saborear con su lengua sus labios y sentir el sabor de Ron en ellos. A chocolate ¡Sabía a chocolate! y era condenadamente delicioso. Puso una almohada sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos, se durmió y soñó con él como era obvio, un sueño idiota, en el que no recuerda que cosas hablaron, pero lo único que hacía era hablar con Ron y mirarlo. Miraba su rostro, sus ojos azules que lucían hermosos, su nariz larga que le parecía particularmente bella también, estaban sentados en algún banco del patio en Hogwarts, pero no vestían sus uniformes, y tenían las manos juntas, el sol hacía que el cabello naranjo de Ron lanzara destellos dorados mientras sus pecas desaparecían por la luz blanca del sueño y del sol mezcladas.

Desde el día siguiente Ron y Hermione emprendieron una extraña relación que a todo el mundo parecía encantarle, hasta que un día en que había reunión de la orden les preguntaron por qué no regresarían a Hogwarts y qué era lo que harían con Harry en lugar del colegio. Desde que se negaron rotundamente a decirlo, Molly cambió. Y ya no le parecía adorable que pasaran horas conversando en el patio o en la sala, y como los preparativos de la boda de Fleur y Bill estaban encima, _los tomó prestados como sus elfos domésticos_, según Ron había dicho, y no los dejaba hacer actividades juntos. ¿Qué era lo que ella pretendía con eso?, no se sabe. Si de todas formas en cuanto Harry llegara y dijera que era el momento ellos tomarían sus cosas y se marcharían de casa con o sin su consentimiento, porque era lo que debían hacer, lo que le habían prometido a Harry.

Seguían encontrándose a escondidas de Molly, entre una labor y otra, y se sonreían. Y cada vez que Hermione estaba triste, Ron la abrazaba y le levantaba el ánimo. Pero no se habían atrevido a tocar el tema del beso. _¡Cobarde! _Se reprendían en sus propias cabezas, pero de todas formas no lo hicieron.

Ron todas las noches, antes de irse a la cama la dejaba en la puerta de la habitación en la que Hermione dormía, le daba las buenas noches y le daba un beso nada de casto en la comisura de los labios. Se alimentaban de ese sabor, del pequeño sabor de esos besos que albergaban intenciones y deseos más profundos. Hermione se aferraba con uñas y dientes al calor que esos besos le entregaban y dormía especialmente tranquila las noches en que Ron además de un beso, decidía acariciar su nariz tiernamente contra la suya un ratito o abrazarla con cariño como despedida.

Una noche en la que Hermione había estado particularmente apagada y triste, cuando se encontró con Ron en la punta de la escalera se atrevió a ser ella quien arrancaba el calorcito de él, no como las veces anteriores en que él se lo daba. Se acercó valiente y dejando en claro lo mucho que necesitaba su cariño le besó el rostro, la comisura de sus labios, las mejillas y la frente mientras sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente otra vez no se atrevió y se limitó a restregar tiernamente su nariz contra la de Ron como él lo hacía todas las noches antes de dormir, al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos en los hombros de él, disfrutando de cada roce y cada sensación que estos le producían. Ron chocó su frente con la de ella suavemente, y estuvieron así largo rato, sin hablar, sólo respirando juntos. Luego de un rato Ron repitió lo que hace un momento ella había hecho y le cubrió la cara de tiernos y dulces besos, que la hicieron dormir menos triste que otros días pero muchísimo menos calmada por todo el nervio que esas caricias le habían producido.

A la mañana siguiente apareció Kingsley en la puerta de La Madriguera, avisando que Ojoloco venía en camino y que era hora de sacar a Harry de Privet Drive. Ron y Hermione se miraron una última vez antes de enfrascarse junto a toda la orden en preparar cada detalle del plan para traer a Harry a salvo a La Madriguera, poder realizar la boda de Bill y Fleur, salir en busca de los horcruxes y por fin acabar con Voldemort.

Hermione sabía que sería difícil, sabía que era arriesgado, pero en cuanto Ron la ayudó a subir al thestral que compartirían hasta la casa de los tíos de Harry se sintió un poco más segura. Ron se acomodó y le susurró a Hermione que se sujetara. Ella abrazó rápidamente la cintura de Ron e intentó alejar todos los nervios que el asunto del rescate de Harry mezclados con los del cuerpo de Ron tan cerca de ella le producían. Ojoloco observó la formación y se subió a su escoba, mientras los observaba a todos. Molly en el marco de la puerta se aguantaba las lágrimas mientras Ginny sostenía firmemente su brazo.

—Recuerden que las posiciones que usamos ahora no son las mismas que usaremos al regreso —todos asintieron y Hermione sintió como el ojo mágico los miraba fijamente a ella y Ron— Al regreso, no vendremos tan... cómodos — Y ahora no sólo el ojo mágico de Moody la miraba, sino también los gemelos riendo fuerte, Tonks y Kingsley sonriendo y Hagrid levantándoles las cejas de forma sugestiva. Ron se removió incómodo y todos apartaron la vista de ellos. Comenzaron a elevarse uno a uno mientras hacían los encantamientos desilusionadores y se perdían en el cielo. Hermione se aferró a la cintura de Ron y él le tomo la mano derecha, y en un acto que nunca antes había hecho entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Sí, todo era muy peligroso, podrían morir si los mortífagos estaban enterados de lo que harían esa noche como ya les había advertido Moody, y las cosas no podían estar más oscuras, pero mientras estuviera así con él, tomándole la mano, abrazada a su cuerpo, inhalando su olor, todo era menos peligroso, todo era más fácil.


End file.
